Friends Forever Issue 21
My Little Pony: Friends Forever #21 is the twenty-first issue of IDW Publishing's My Little Pony: Friends Forever comic series. In the issue, Spike and Zecora investigate the cause of a mysterious illness that leaves all of the ponies in Ponyville sick. Summary The issue opens with Spike racing to Zecora's hut in the Everfree Forest. He informs her that a strange sickness has left every pony in Ponyville sneezing, covered in red spots, and bedridden; for some reason, only Spike himself is immune. After arming herself with various potions and an antibacterial face mask to prevent getting infected and recruiting the help of a small bird named Avery, Zecora sets out with Spike to help. In town, sick ponies stagger up and down the streets sneezing and exhausting the local supply of tissue paper. Avery shields Zecora from getting sneezed on, as normal animals also appear immune to the disease. After setting up a medical tent, Zecora and Spike go around town attempting to treat the sick ponies and understand what plagues them. They discover that the disease has spread as far out as Sweet Apple Acres. As they treat the Apple family, Spike understands that he's likely immune to the sickness because he's a dragon and not a pony. Likewise, Zecora believes she hasn't been infected because she lives so isolated from the other ponies. Being so far from others of their kind, Spike and Zecora find kindred spirits in one another. Later, the two visit Fluttershy at her cottage. Too sick to feed her animal friends properly, she has simply left bowls of food out for them. As Avery is distracted by a bowl of birdseed, Fluttershy sneezes on Zecora. Spike fears that Zecora is now infected and rushes her to the medical tent, but she seems perfectly fine, leading them to believe zebras are also immune. With that, the two immediately go to work figuring out a cure. After several hours of no progress, Spike and Zecora take a break to eat. Before long, Zecora suddenly falls ill, having caught the disease as well. Reasoning that Zecora should've gotten sick when Fluttershy sneezed on her hours earlier, Spike deduces that something else made her sick. He examines the hay Zecora was eating and finds it covered in fungus. Using Zecora's books, Spike quickly prepares a cure. By the time the Canterlot Disease Corps arrives, every pony in town has been cured. Before Zecora returns to her hut, Spike thanks for her help, and they each invite the other to visit them more often. Quotes :Spike: Aren't zebras just like ponies? Won't you catch the same disease? :Zecora: To tell you the truth, I'm not quite sure... but an ounce of prevention's worth a pound of cure! :Spike: I guess I'm lucky! I'm a pony who doesn't get sick like a pony! :Zecora: A pony who's not a pony. I see. Perhaps you're not so different from... :Zecora: The line between zebra and pony has blurred, and Ponyville has made me feel a part of the herd. But even though friends and acceptance I'll find... I'm still the only one of my kind. :Spike: Zecora! You're sick! You've been infected! :Zecora: Nonsense! What bilge! I'm as healthy as a wolf! :Spike: It's nice to know I'm not the only one who feels alone sometimes. :Zecora: Indeed, I'm glad we had this chance to discuss how we are both transplants. But Spike, no matter how you feel please remember that your friends are quite real. And even if, sometimes you feel alone... remember that this place can still be your home. :Spike: Drop by the library next time you're in town! :Zecora: I shall! My pal! :Spike: Um... "Come by the library, it's the place to be..." "We've got books," something something, "and you'll get to see me!"